Everyone needs someone
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Mika and her Best friend/weapon, Naomi are regulars at the D.W.M.A. They area also friends with the gang. But what happens when a new kid in a suit is firing guns at Black Star, and Soul, Naomi's crush? Weird things I tell you.


Someone for Everyone

(I do not own soul eater, only Mika and Naomi..)

The class murmured. There was a new teacher for Class Full Moon. After Sid had become a zombie, a replacement for him was in order. Nobody knew who it was. There were rumors that it was possibly Dr. Jekyll, one of the school surgeons, or maybe Miss "Bloody" Mary, the dean.

From down the hall some faint sounds could be heard. It was the sound of wheels rolling.

"She's too strict! No way she's teaching! ...You wish! He's way too nice . . . I heard we have a test - every day! ...Please! Like they'd make him a teacher. I'm already smarter than him . . . Not her! I've got friends in her class. Trust me, I'd know..."

Naomi sat upright; first impressions were important. Mika picked her teeth with her nail. Naomi swatted Mika's hand. "Shhh! The new teacher is coming."

"I haven't said anything."

"I said 'Shhh!" Naomi persisted.

With a crash, the new teacher had come into the room. He rode on a chair with wheels on the bottom of it. He had fallen over the slight bump in the doorway. The class noticed and immediately became quiet. The teacher had picked himself up, adjusted his glasses, and fixed the screw in the side of his head. He plopped down, back into his seat and rolled himself to the blackboard. Everyone still sat in silence. He delicately held the chalk making each stroke count. He wrote: "Dr. Stein"

"Hello class, my name is and I will be replacing Sid until we can find a way to return Sid from his zombie state." The class echoed back, "Hello Dr. Stein."

"Hello Dr. Stenine..." The rest faded into mumbling. Naomi hit Mika again. Mika rubbed her hand and looked at Naomi with annoyance in her eyes. "What did I do this time!"

" Just shut up Mika," she muttered. Dr. Stein smiled.

"Seems like we have a couple of socialites in the back of the room, am I right?" Naomi was infuriated. The moment Dr. Stein took his eyes to the board, she turned to her meister " Damnit Mika, at least pretened and care." Mika sighed._**Just to close my eyes and wait until class was over.**_

Mika slammed her head against the desk, groaning as she gripped onto the wood. Naomi blinked at her slowly, giving her a questioning look, before looking back to Stein, spacing off a bit. There were 20 minutes left in class, and she just wanted to get out of here. She knew all this stuff already, that's why there was something called the Internet! She waved it off though, luckily being in the back of the classroom. Naomi turned back to the board, obviously spacing off once more, but Mika just glared at the clock. She jumped at the sound of loud bangs against the window, and looked over to see some rocks. She was surprised that they didn't break the glass. The teacher stopped his writing to look back at the class, wondering what in the world that was. He gave them all a warning look, but returned to his chalk and board. She sighed, glancing up at the clock once more. Ten more minutes left until freedom.

Five minutes left. Just five more minutes. Mika waited, this was like torture to her. She had many things to do right after school, and then she had school tomorrow too. She didn't think she would finish downloading and uploading 300 songs in a day, more so, 6 hours wasted in school. It really wasn't fair, in her opinion. She really disliked waking up every morning at kami knows when, to come here. Mika heard Stein say something about disecting a Gaint Panda, and Naomi growled next to her. Mika turned to her with a questioning glance. " Whats your problem?" She huffed and pointed a finger at Stein, a sick expression on her face. " Our teacher is a insane mad scientist who likes to experiment on poor animals! Thats my problem." Mika rolled her eye's, and scoffed, " Yeah, and you told me to pretened to care..." Mika looked at the clock 2 more minutes, she had to make time go by faster, but how... Thats it! A evil smile spread itself onto her face, Naomi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " What exactily are you thinking?" Mika just Chuckled, and raised her had, Stein glanced up at her, " Ah, one of the socialites, what do you need?" Mika smirked, " Well Stein, for one, I'll have you know I'm anti-social. People bother me, well except the ones I tolorate." She added, thinking of her friends, " and secondly, I wanted to know, since you're into dicecting things, and wanting to know how things work. Did you turn Sid into the zombie he is today?"

He looked at her for a moment, Mika could feel the other students listing to their conversation intently, he twisted his skrew twice, giving the girl a questioning look. "What if I did?" he asked indifferently, Mika grinned, " I think you did a good job." Just as she said that the bell rang, and the class started to fill out, Naomi shook her head at her partner. "You did that to kill of the last couple minutes, didn't you?" Mika smirked, "Maybe~" she said in a sing song voice. Naomi chuckled. On there way out Stein stopped them, " You don't care that I did that to Sid?" He asked Mika, she raised and eybrow, "Everyone has there hobbies, or there way of doing things, it's not my place to judge you for doing something you clearly enjoy. I just think that it's kinda cool you brought him back from the dead." With that she followed Naomi out the door, bent on getting _some_ new music for her beloved I-pod.

Stein watched as the girls left, lighting a ciggeratte and sticking it into his mouth, _**That girl... Mika, she's quite different, and her soul is as well, just what is she, what are you hiding Lord Death?**_

The next day, Mika and Naomi walked up to the school, only to find Soul and Black Star were fighting a boy wearing a suit, and fireing twin guns. Mika blinked, she grabbed Naomi's hand and walked right past the fighting boys and up to Stein, Maka and Tsubaki. Naomi looked at Mika like she was crazy, which she probably was. "What the hell, we could've been killed!" she yelled, pointing a finger in Mika's face. Moving her friends finger she sighed, "But we weren't so get over it." With that the subject dropped and the watched as the three fought. Maka looked at the two girls, "Why are you guys Three hours late?" Naomi looked at her shocked, " THREE HOURS LATE! MIKA WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mika flinched back at her weapons angry tone. She looked around nervoulsy. "I-Uh, might have set the clocks back three hours so I'd get more sleep."

Naomi had to stop herself from killing her bestfriend, but if she ever did that again..." Just don't do it again." she murmered griping her head, she could feel a headache coming. Mika nodded, happy to get away without a smack on the head, "Okay".

"So Stein-sensei, is that the boy everyone's been talking about?" Maka asked, Mika blinked she didn't here about anyone, although she really doesn't pay attention... Stein nodded " Yes, Lord Death son, Death the Kid. He wanted to come here so he joined the class... But his ability goes over his head some what." he took a drag of his ciggeratte, Naomi looked at the fight, watching as Death The Kid fired more shots...Mika scoffed, " Yeah 'some what'" she said sarcasticly. And for once, Naomi agreed.

Stien continued, "Now, yesterday you became able to see "souls", right Maka?" She looked suprised, "Yes." Stein glanced up at her, he had been leaning on his arms while sitting in his swirly chair. "Shall I have you take a speacial lesson?" he asked. Maka blinked, "Eh...Okay?" Stien looked back at the boy's. Naomi looked over at Mika, surprised to see her watching the fight intently. Stein chuckled. "Hey, you don't have to worry so much, It's just a simple question!" Maka looked at him, "Right?" Mika laughed silently, and Naomi just sympatheticly pet Maka's back, Stein was crazy... He continued, "Well, see those Two guns Kid's fighting with? Are they're "Soul's wavelength" perfectly in sync?" Maka gasped, "Yes... Usually matching you're "Soul wavelength" with two weapons is extreamly difficult, but there perfectly stable." She looked over, then continued, "They respect eachother... No... Thats not it, Admiration, is that it?."

Stien smiled, "Wonderful, thats correct!~ "Twin demon guns", The Tompson sisters, since they were brought up on the street, they admire a dignafied soul like Kid's." Everyone nodded, "It goes the same for Kid, he has a nervous personality, and greatly admire's the positive souls of the Tompson sister's" Mika smiled, "Kinda like with me and Naomi, I'm more sarcastic, Lazy, and a perfectionist, While she's more stable and smart... Kinda like ying and yang, they keep eachother balanced." Stein nodded, "Exactly."

Soul and Black Star Smiled, "FRIENDSHIP TIME!" They yelled together, Soul turned into a sythe and Black Star tried to pick him up, but he was to heavy. Maka sighed ,"Perfect example of none matching "Soul wavelengts"." Since they didn't work, Soul stood up, "Let's break up." Black Star gasped, "Wha...What do you mean Soul?" Soul was silent for a moment, " I mean, when I'm close to you like this... I feel like I'm gonna end up hating you..." Everyone stared with a ' Are they serious' look, Stein just smiled. Kid looked at Liz, who was still in gun form, "Can I shoot them now?" Liz lauged, _"No this is interesting!"_

Black Star Smiled softly, " I guess... Were still friends... Right?" Soul was quiet for a second before he tackled him into a hug, "Stupid Bastard, Of course we are!" Suddenly a huge blast hit both of them, everyone looked at Kid. "Woops, my hand slipped.." he said with a smile, Mika grinned " I like this guy..." Soul and Black Star slowly stood up, "However Black Star, It's a fight we accepted, LET'S GO!" Black Star grinned, " YEAH! We can't step back ti'll we've won!" Kid just stared at them, "Come... I'll end it with the next attack."

The ones who weren't fighting watched as Soul flung Black Star at Kid. "YYEEAAHHWWHOO!" Kid easily dodged, and kicked Black Star away. Naomi frowned, " Close combat is Black Stars speacilatly." Maka nodded and continued, " And He's just toying with him." Both boys came at him from different side's, Kid crossed his armes and shot both of them.

Mika flinched, "Thats gotta hurt..." Naomi nodded, "Yeah..."

Black Star then threw Soul, who transformed into a sythe, and nearly hit Kid, in all the comotion, Black Star had some how been able to wrap Kid's leg, Maka smiled "Now's your chance Soul, He's down!"

Kid just kicked him away, and slowly got up, " I'll show you the reall power of a Death God," He brought his guns to his side "SOUL REASONANCE!"

Maka gasped, "His soul just swealled up!" Mika's eye;s widened, she felt the emence power... Stein nodded, " He's showing his true power." Naomi watched carefully. Soul and Black Star laughed, "We can take them!" -They can't see soul's, or feel there power-Black Star smiled "Yeah!"

Kid stood with two powerfull cannions atatched to his arm's, three spikes coming from each side of his upper arm. Mika was practicaly drooling... "Damn thats what I call a Man!" Naomi smacked her head, such and idiot. Kid glared at the two idiot's, Soul and Black Star. " Death penatly, exacution mode aquiered." Soul blinked, "This looks bad..."

"Sympathy rate stable. Noice 0.3%."

"Black needle "Soul waveleght" Charge complete."

Liz:Feed back in 5

Patty: 4, 3, 2...

Liz and Patty: 1... FIRE!

"DEATH CANNION!" Kid yelled, A gaint beam shot toward the two, Soul looked scared, " This is really bad!" Black Star ignored him, "Bring it on!"

BOOM!

Maka , Tsubaki and Naomi Gasped, "Are they alright?" Maka asked. Naomi shook her head. "I don't know."

Suddenly Kid coughed up blood from his mouth and feel on the floor. Stein chuckled madly, "Lord Death's son! I want to study him!" His rambling was ignored by everyonre as the walked over. Mika stood over Kid, who had blood dripping out of his mouth, "What happened?" Maka put a finger on her chin, "Well there was that attack from Soul, It must've cut his hair." Naomi looked confused, Mika looked at them, " You're kidding" Liz shook her head, " Kid is obsessed with symmetry, and now his hair is even more unsymmetrical..."

Suddenly, Lord Death Came walking towrd them, Kid was still unconsious, and Mika was still surprised. "Whoa, it's the real Lord Death..." Naomi said with awe and respect. "Oh, Hello I just came for my son's first day at school." He looked down at Kid, blood still coming out of his mouth. His mask sweat droped, " Oi, you really are a handfull.." Mika looked at Lord Death, Before glomping him in a Hug. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE MASK IS SO CUTE!" she began rubbing her cheek against it. Naomi anime fell... "No respect..."

-8888888888888888888-

Naomi dragged Mika to the infermary where Soul was, The blue haired girl was in love with the 'cool' idiot, and just got the new's of him being injured. "Slow down Nyi, you're gonna hit some one!" Naomi rolled her eyes, "Not gonna happ- _whoa!_" The two girls tombled into three unsuspecting people, Mika landed on something soft, her legs goning on ethier side of that person. "OW..." she mumbled, rubbing her sore head, stupid Naomi had to run down the halls, not walk like a normal person. "Ummm... Mika could you please get off?" Kids voice spoke, he watched as her ice-blue eyes opeaned, her short black hair was a little messy to. " Oh, Hey Kid, sorry Naomi was running through the halls and... Wait, where did they go?" Kid looked around to see There weapons had left, he noticed a little note on Mika's head. He gently picked it up and read out loud. "Mika, I took Liz and Patty with me, You and Kid are really slow. xoxoxo-Naomi" Kid sighed, and grabbed the hand Mika offered him, they both stood up, Kid dusting off well... dust. "Well, lets go see Soul." Mika said, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets, Kid nodded doing the same with his hand, and stuffing them into is pants pockets.

When they got there, the nurse was escorting Soul out of the office and Naomi, Liz and Patty were standing on the wall. Mka looked at the nurse with wide eye's..."No..." she murmered, Everyone glanced at her, Kid put a hand on her shoulder. "Mika?" she shook her head, "Sorry, she just remided me of a certian snake..." Naomi's eye's grew wide, " You mean like the Witch who killed your dad?" Mika nodded, and looked at Medusa, "Sorry... Just some unwanted memory's..." She said softhly, she then looked at Soul, "So, you feeling better now you Baka?" He laughed, giving her a lopsided grin that made Naomi swoon."Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just gonna have a really cool scar now." Mika rolled her eye's, and looked at her partner, "Naomi, we have to study for the test soon, don't we." she asked, her voice filled with grief. Naomi nodded, "Yeah...". Kid looked at Mika, "I could help you study... If you want..." he trailed off, looking away from the short haired girl, she grinned, "Nah, it's alright, Nyi has some super effective way of studying, and she's way smart. But thanks for the offer, really" She gave Kid a small hug and grabbed Naomi's hand, "See ya guy's later!" Naomi gave a small wave and smiled at Soul, who blushed in retrun. Kid stood shocked, Mika had just gave him a hug, the girl that had been on his mind ever since his first day here at school...

" Wonderfull..." he murmered, Liz looked at him, and Patty waved to Soul as he left. "Kid, do you like Mika-chan?" Liz asked, she watched as Kid looked at her with a blush on his cheeks, "N-No, what makes you think that?" He said, waving his hands franticly. Liz chuckled, "It's okay if you like her. She might like you to." She said with a smile and a wink, she then grabbed Patty, who was yelling "MONKEY!" and dragged her home. Leaving Kid to his thoughts, _**What if Mika did like me?**_ He could feel his face heat up more... Then he smiled, "That'd be great..."

-8888888888888888888888-

Stein sat in front of the class, sitting in his stiched up swirlwy chair, smoking a ciggeratte. He looked up at the class. "I think We have it covered, Class is over." He then looked at Mika's team. "How about you are youre studies going?" He smiled at everyone, Leanig back on his chair and put his feet on the desk. "All the test questions have been writted by me, some of you are exsited, some terrified, etheir way do your best." He leaned further back, getting ready to push out of the class. "Well then, " He leaned further back, "Dismissed~" He pushed out, only to fall on the bump in the door way and feel on his back. Mika smiled, "I love when that happens..." Naomi rolled her eye's, "You would laugh at someone else's pain.." Mika smiled and threw an arm around Naomi's shoulder. "You know me to well."

*One month later*

Stein looked at the class, sitting on a chair, " THe cumulative test foor Weapons and Technichians(Meister's) Will be entirely written." Mika looked at at him shocked, " NOOO! NOT WRITTEN, ANYTHING BUT WRITTEN!" She slammed her head on the desk, "I'm not that smart..." she whined, Naomi sighed and comforted her Meister...Poor thing. Stein chuckled and let the class out, Mika and Naomi walked down to meet there friends, Mika mumbleing the enteire way. "Stupid Stein, stupid test...Stupid Stein..." Maka looked at her, " You said Stein twice..." Mika looked up and glared at Stein, Who was smiling evily at her... " He's an ass..." They all left the class, talking about the test.

Behind the group, Spirt was waving his hands up and down, Chanting "Maka, Maka,Maka..." Stein stood behind him. "...What are you doing?..." Spirt glanced back at him, "Ah, Stein, I'm sending my daughter a "Do you best" test aura." Stein looked at him for a minute and sweet droped. "..." Spirt looked at him again, "Uh, what is it?" Stien just blinked, "...Okay! Carry on!" Spirt nodded, "Right!"

* ONE DAY BEFORE TEST*

With Soul and Maka at their apartment, Maka was sitting at her desk, going over all the work, "You're tested on everythng that you've learned up till now, and you can discover what your strengths and weakness's are... It's kinda like a game." She smiled, " And there's a rumor that whoever has the highest score will get to become a Death Scythe! Technicians and Weapons who want to become a Death Scythe have to do there Best!"

Soul looked down at his desk, " If this part goes like this..." who know's what that boy is doing...

With Tsubaki and Black Star, Black Star was doing one armed push ups... Lifting his entire body of the ground..." 498..499...500!" He then looked down at his problem, " If I can't do the next problem, I'll do 1000 abdomen crunches!" Tsubaki smiled softly as he looked down at his paper."... DDAAAAAAMMMMNNNNIIIITTTTTT!" He started to do the crunches, Tsubaki looked at him worriedly, "Please stop the punshiment game, and lets study... I'll help!"

With Kid and the Tomphson sisters at the Death Mansion, Kid walked into the Dining room to see Liz staring at a book, while Patty was looking at a closed one, He closed is eyes and smiled, "Ah, Liz and Patty, both studying Diligently." When he opeaned them again, he saw Liz plucking her eyebrow's, and Patty asleep, " What the Hell are you doing?"

"Well, my eyebrow's were bothering me," she answered, not looking up from her mirror, Patty drooled on the table. "zzzzzzzzz..." Kid looked at Liz, " You're plucking your eyebrows? It would be nice if the left and right matched perfectly! Leave it to me!" Liz looked up and glared at him, "No way! Do you remember how long it took last time?" she growled. Kid blinked, "Three Days?" " IT TOOK ONE MONTH!" Kid fell to his knee's clasping his hands together, "This time I'll work quickly! Please?" he begged. Liz sweat dropped, and sighed, " Well, I guess there's no helping it..." Kid smiled, and Suddenly apeared with a canvous with a skeatch of Liz's face, "Alright, Lets start with a design!" Liz looked at him questionaly, Kid brought his hand to his chin, "What should I do for the concept? What kid of appeal do I want the eyebrow's to have?" Liz picked up her book, " My hair isn't capable of doing that..."

With Mika and Naomi, Naomi was happily reading over her notes, humming 'Hero's Come Back' while Naomi was having a mental break down. She was looking threw the note's Nyi had given her, and all this information was bad for her head. She set her papers down and feel backwards on her bed, and stared up at her black ceiling. _**What am I going to do, I won't be able to remember all of this. **_She looked out her bedroom door and saw Naomi smiling, looking at her note book, her headphone's in. Mika remembered exactly how they had met in the first place, she chuckled things were simpilar back then...

Flash back:

_ A six year old Mika was sitting on a swing, listening to My Chemical Romance on her brand new I-pod, she loved it already, and named it Feilx... She glanced around and saw a blue haired girl with pale skin, and wearing all blue, surrounded by a gruop of older boys. One of them pushed her to the ground and laughed at her, "Loser!" Mika glared, she could feel anger swealing up inside her, How dare they! She marched over and punched the kid, " Don't mess with people you Dipfuck!" The other boys helped up there friend and ran off like sissy bitches. Mika looked at the girl and offered her a hand up. " Hey, I'm Mika, wanna befriends?" The girl smiled, she had ocean blue eye's, " Yeah, I'm Naomi, Im a weapon, " she took Mika's hand, Mika lifted her up. "Cool, I'm a Meister, we can work together!" Both girls lauged, and hugged._

End Flash back"

Mika smiled, she was one kickass six year old, she glanced back at Naomi, _**I'll study, for her sake...**_

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Sid looked at the class, " All right I'm the examiner, before we start the test, there's one thing..." He pointed behind him, Black Star was beat up and he was naile to the wall by his shirt. Tsubaki's mouth dropped, " BLACK STAR!" Sid gestered to Black Star, " Here we have a moron who tried to steal the answer's from professer Stein' Lab... Mis conduct will get you now were..." Mika scoffed, " He should be lucky Stein didn't experiment on him...Dumbass..." Sid looked at the clock, "The test is 60 minutes long..."-Bell rings-"Ready... BEGIN!"

Everyone looked down at their test, pencials marking the paper could be heard throughout the room. Soul chuckled, _**Anyone who takes the test, honestly is an idiot. It's like the story of the tortuse and the hare, the turtle wins easily! The world is full of reastless rabbit's, they all take everything to seriously. It doesn't matter how you get the points, the thing is winning! **_"If you don't win there no point." he murmered, looking under his head band. _**I've hidden cheat sheats on every inch of my body! winning is so nice, winning is ...**_

Soul snezzed, "Achoo!" he sat in only his underware in fornt of Sid... And the class. Sid looked at him, "Is this all?" Soul glared at him, " What? You want me to take of my underware to?" Sid chuckled, " Alright! Back to your seat, I was the kind of man who would forgive anything once." Soul glared and sat up "sshhhiittt." he shivered. Naomi watched all this with a slightly bloody nose, Mika flicked her head. "Owey.." Naomi said rubbing her head, Mika rolled her eyes and sighed, she looked at her test, _**alright , question #1 fill in the blank.. " A sound soul dweals in a sound _ and a sound_."**_Mika looked at the question carefully... _**A sound soul dweals in a sound...Body and a sound ...Mind! Ha beat that!**_ Smiling she quickly wrote down the answer.

Soul growled, _**How am I supposed to pass, I haven't written a single answer, **_He glanced next to him, and smirked. _**This is to easy, Kids sitting right next to me, all I have to do is cheat off his!**_ Soul carefully glanced next to him, only to find Kid still writing his name. _**What? he's still writing his name? **_Kid erased some of his name, " It's not Writtedn beautifully enough!" Soul sighed _**Well there's still the person next to me on the other side,**_ Soul looked over and saw Patty coloring her test with yellow crowen, humming " Giraffe, Giraffe." Soul sweat dropped, _**I'm doomed... **_Naomi smiled. "Done!" she announced, setting her pencial down. Everyone stared at her with shock, Mika just scoffed, " Smart ass.."

Sid looked at the clock, " 10 minutes left!" Soul looked over and saw Kid was _STILL_ wr_**iti**_ng his name and Patty... He looked over and his jaw dropped, Patty had mad a Gaint Oragami Giraffe out of the question sheat, " Ha! You bastard! I'll breack your neck." she laughed pointing to the Giraffe, Mika looked down at them, since they were sitting in the row under Naomi and herself. She shook her head and laughed lightly, _**Patty, your crazy...**_ She looked over on the other side of Soul to see Kid was still writing his name, While Mika herself finished 15 minutes ago... Naomi had finished 10 minutes after the test began..._**Bitch...**_

Kid looked at his paper, tears running down his face, " Disgusting,Disgusting,Disgusting" he repeted over and over, he wiped his eye's, " For some reason the "K" in "Death the Kid" isn't spaced right... I'm incopedent scum who can't even put a "K" in the right place." He rubbed the paper with his eraiser, and sighed, " Once more.." only the eraiser ripped his paper, making it unsymmetrical, Kid Stared shocked. "NOOOOOO!" Blood sprayed from out of his nose and passed out on the floor...Landing symmetricly... Soul raised his hand. " S-Sid, Kid passed out." Sid looked up, " Leave him." Naomi looked at Kid blankly, " Mika, Kid passed out..." Mika sighed, " know..."

DING DONG KILL KONG!

" The test is now over!" Sid yelled. Soul hit his head on his desk, " It's been over since I lost my pant..." Hearing this Mika broke out into hysterics, causing Naomi to smack her in the head, "Ow! What did I do?" Naomi just shook her head.

Kid woke up in the infirmary, the last thing he remembered was taking the test... And killing his paper, he sat up and burried his face into hands and cried. " I'm a pice of garbage! I don't deserve to be a Shinigami!"

"I think you do..."A soft voice replayed. Kid snapped his head up to see Mika looking at him with confused eye's, "M-Mika? What are you doing here?" He questioned, _**Why would she be in the infirmary? **_A light blush appeared on her face, Kid almost didn't see it. She laughed lightly and scratched behind her head, " Well, I was coming back from cheaking my test score, by the way I tied for first with Naomi and Maka, who knew studying would pay off? Anyway, I thought I would check on you..." Kid looked at her, she wanted to see if he was okay, " Why?" he asked. She blinked at him, lowering her hand, " Why what?".

Kid turned so his body was facing her, " Why did you want to check on me?" He needed to know if what Liz said was true, did Mika like him? Mika's face got redder, Kid found it cute, she looked at her lap. " Cuz' you're my friend a-and uh, I w-worry about you. I mean, somehow you get yourself injured, like spazing over symmetry, which I find adorable sometimes. But I worry because you put youself down all the time, and you shouldn't blame yourself, and now I'm babbling, so I'll shut up now..." By the end of her rant, Mika had suddenly found the floor very interesting. Kid stared at her with amazment, she cared for his well being, she worries, and even called him adorable. He smiled softly, and tilted her chin up, " Thank you." he said softly. Mika's face turned 12 different shades of red, " Huh?". Kid just chuckled, and let go of her face, " Let's go find Naomi so we could tell her your score, Kay?". Mika smiled and nodded, " Sure,"

Naomi sat in front of Stein's class, waiting for her Bestfriend, " Where the hell is that girl?..." She hated it when Mika was late, Altough, she was probably checking on Kid for the thirteenth time today. _**She so loves him, **_"Denile~" she said in a sing song voice. "Who's in denile?", Naomi looked up to see Soul standing over her with his hands in his pockets. Naomi blinked, "Oh Mika is in denile that she is completely in love with Kid..." she explained standing up, " I think Kid is figuring it out though..." Soul nodded, "Yeah, but she does a good job of hiding it... From Kid anyway, I think everyone else found out." Naomi chuckled, "Yeah... Anyway," she glanced away nervously, Soul looked at her with a raised eyebrow, " Yeah?" Naomi rubbed her arm. " Would you like to go on a date sometime?" _**please say yes, please say yes! **_Soul smirked, "Sure," Naomi smiled, inside she was doing cartweels _**OH YEAH!**_.

A couple minutes later Mika showed up with a healed, and smirking Kid following next to her, " Hey, sorry I'm late, I wanted to check on Kid before I came here, " She glanced at Soul, and smirked. " I see you had company though", Naomi rolled her eye's, and crossed her arms. " Anyway, what did you get on your test?" she asked the pale half demon. Said girl grinned, and looked up innocently, leaning on the balls of her feet, " Well... I tied with You and Maka for First place." Naomi gasped and glomped Mika. "I knew you could do it!" Mika smiled and hugged back. "Yeah..."_** I owe you as much... **_Letting go Naomi smiled, "And guess what?" she asked happily, Mika laughed, " What?" she said with playful enthusiasm. Naomi grabbed Soul's hand, " I've got a date with Soul!" Mika grinned, " FINALLY!" She yelled, she started to jump up and down, everyone stared at her. "Is she okay?" Kid asked. Naomi nodded, "She's just... Happy... Or high on suger.. You can never tell with her.."

-88888888888888888888888888-

Mika was bored, very bored. Naomi was on her date with Soul, and she had no one to hang with. She had decided to walk in the Death Park, bad idea. It started to poor about 5 minutes ago, and she was soaked. " Note to self: Kill weather man." she murmered, looking around she noticed a swing set..." cool..." She ran over and sat her wet butt on the already wet seat, and started to kick her feet back and forth. Soon she started to pick up speed, rain beating on her skin harder the faster she went. She was totally focased, "MIKA, IS THAT YOU?" shocked, she feel of the swing, and landed on her butt. " Owey!" Mika whined, rubbing her sore rear.

Kid ran over to the fallen girl, he had been taking his anual walk through the city, making sure it was symmetrical, when it began to rain. Luckily he had brought and umbrealla, wanting to get back to the mansion quick, he'd taken the shortcut through the park. Thats when he saw Mika, soaked, on a swing.

He knelt down in front of her, and she looked up at him, not feeling the rain because of the umbrella, " Kid? What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head in question. Even though it wasn't symmetrical, he thought she looked adorable. He shrugged, " Oh, I was taking my anual walk through the city, making sure it was symmetrical." he offered a hand to help her up. Mika scoffed taking the hand, " Why aren't I surprised?" Standing up she dusted off the back of her pants, Kid rolled his eyes. " You know me to well." Laughing Mika Nodded, " Yeah, I guess I do." Kid looked around, his one hand in his pocket, the other holding the umbrellla for them, " Here, I'll take you back to my house, and we can have hot coco, and watch some T.V, Kay?" Mika said, grabbing his hand out of his pocket, and dragging him in the direction of her and Naomi's apartment. Kid blushed a little from her grabbing his hand and sighed, " I don't have much of a choice, Do I?" Mika glanced back and grinned, " Nope!"

When they got there, Mika told Kid to sit and wait in the living room, while she got out of her wet clothes, not wanting to get sick. So Kid sat on the couch, and looked around the room, it was pretty simple, A couch, Big screen t.v, anime video's, and a coffe table, simple... Well for Mika and Naomi anyway. Kid leaned back, getting more comfortable, It had been a week since he realised he was in love with Mika, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, it was really a tough situation.

"Oh, hey Kid, our hot chocolete is heating up, it should be done soon." Kid jumped, surpised by Mika's voice, he looked over at her to see her sitting on he couch with the remote, looking thru the channles. But what really caught his attention was her pajama's. She was wearing an blood red tank top and black pajama pants with shinigami skulls on them, her slippers were fuzzy with black kitty ear's. I was _adorable! _ "Oh, alright then." he said, responding to her erliar coment. She looked over and smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat, " Thanks for walking me home Kid, and helping me up. It means a lot!" She gave him a side hug, and turned back to the T.V., watching some anime about Ninja. " Yeah, Go Sasuke BEAT THAT PEDOPHILE'S ASS!" Kid blinked, _**She's crazy...**_ he glanced over at her smiling face and his expression softened, _**But... She's a good crazy...**_

" Soul was so nice, he took me to this amazing resturant, and then it began to rain so her let me cuddle next to him!" Naomi went on explaining her date. Mika wouldn't mind if she told her about it... but she's been talking about it since six a.m..._** Must not kill her... I might get detention with Stein...**_ Naomi turned to her friend, " Are you listening to me?" Mika lazily waved her hand, leaning in her seat in Stein's class. " Yeah, Soul was so nice, blah, blah..." Naomi glared, and turned to look at the teacher. Mika rolled her eyes, and looked around the room, her ice-blue eyes landed on a black haird boy in the front row, Deat The Kid. She didn't know why she kept thinking about him, his honey gold eyes, pale skin, asymmetrical hair. How he alway had her back in battle, always showed up when she was alone. _**What would I do without him? No, that won't happen, I love him too much to allow him to get hurt...Wait did I just? I did! **_. "HOLY SHIT!" Mika yelled, causing everyone to look at her with shocked expressions. Stein pushed up his glasses, "What seems to be the problem Mika?" Said girl had a stunned look on her face. " I just realised I'm in love with..." she looked around the room. "Who?" Maka asked, Mika looked around the room with nervous eyes. " Er...pie?"

Everyone sweat dropped, she was so close to admitting it! Everyone, except Kid and her self, knew she loved him. It was very anticipating, some people stsrted to bet on who wauld say it first, the majority was Kid, Mika was to oblivious...

About a mount later, Lord Death announced the party for the 800th aniversry for the D.W.M.A, was that night, and Naomi was happily playing dress up with Mika. " How about the black knee-high dress with the straps?" Naomi asked, Mika had refused to wear half the dress's she picked out. Mika looked at the dress, "Only if I get to wear my flats..." she desided after a moments thought. Naomi smiled, "Fine," She quickly gave her the dress, and went to put her blue hair up in a bun. She was wearing a knee-high blue straples dress with 5 inch heels, Mika thought she was crazy.

They made it to the school in record time, when they went into the ball room for the party, all heads turned, Naomi smiled big, enjoying the attention, while Mika was trying to hide from everyone. Kid gasped when he saw her, the way her dress contrasted with her pale skin, her dark shadow around her stunning ice-blue eyes. her long creamy legs... It was all to much! And when she looked up a him, he could feel himself go stiff. She looked at him with such innocent eyes... " Kid, Hey Kid?" Mika said, waving her hand in front of his face. Snapping out of his trance, Kid looked at her, a small blush on his cheeks. She smiled at him, " You did a very good job organizing the event, Your dad would of just put up a ballon or something. " Kid felt pride swell up in his stomache. He gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips in a soft kiss, " Thank you Mika, that means a lot. " Blushing, Mika smiled. Kid looked into her eyes, _**Now or never...**_ He thought. "Mika?" he asked nervoulsy, Mika looked at him questionably. " Yeah?"

Kid cleared his throught, and looked away, " Would you like to go out with me?". Mika looked at him for a moment before smiling and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. " Hell ya!" she said with a smile, laughing, Kid grabbed her waist and spun her around once, " Good, " he said, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She put one hand on his shoulder, and the other found its way into his hair. Mika thought the kiss was bliss, her entire body felt warm, and her stomache felt light. Kid pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers, " So, were together now, right?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Mika giggled and gave his lips a quick peck. " You bet your ass we are."

" FINALLY!" a group of voices yelled, Both teens turned there heads to see all their friends smiling at them, Naomi stepped up with Soul on her arm. "It's about time you guys got together." Mika smiled, "I guess, everyone gets there own fucked up verson of a happily ever after huh?" Everyone laughed, Kid chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her neck, " Exsactly love,."

Death stood next to Stein, who had a smirk on his face. " Lord Death, you owe me tweanty bucks." He laughed silently as the God of Death sulcked, " I should've guessed Kid would've asked, a well." Handing Stein the money he smiled softly, " Well, he's happy, thats all that matters." As long as he's happy... Little did they know, A father thinking the same for his daughter watched over them from above. _**As long as my little girl is happy...**_

Little did they know, there lives would be changed forever...


End file.
